<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home For Good by MichaelMellsBathroom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158692">Coming Home For Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellsBathroom/pseuds/MichaelMellsBathroom'>MichaelMellsBathroom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Air Force, Fluff, Good Parent Larry Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Happy Ending, Heidi Hansen Is a Good Mother, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMellsBathroom/pseuds/MichaelMellsBathroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Evan, sweetheart, why don't you open your gifts!" Evan sighed. Even with everyone there, he felt like his birthday wasn't the same without Connor. </p><p>Five years ago, when the two of them had graduated high school, Connor enlisted in the Air Force. It was to the point where Evan lost track of how long it had been since he was able to come home. </p><p>"Okay," Heidi started, "before you open everyone else's presents, there's a little something from Connor."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home For Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I have posted this on Wattpad under the same username, I did not steal this*</p><p>A short, fluffy little oneshot I wrote a while back, I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also, I included a little cameo of Rich from Be More Chill, so if you notice some words start with a ‘th’ thats just his lisp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Evan, sweetheart, why don't you open your gifts!" Evan sighed. Even with everyone there, he felt like his birthday wasn't the same without Connor. </p><p>Five years ago, when the two of them had graduated high school, Connor enlisted in the Air Force. It was to the point where Evan lost track of how long it had been since he was able to come home. </p><p>"Okay," Heidi started, "before you open everyone else's presents, there's a little something from Connor." Heidi took out her phone as Zoe helped her cast the video to the tv. </p><p>"Hey, guys! If you're watching this, happy birthday Evan! It sucks that I can't be there, but I guess this is better than nothing. Okay, getting to your gift-" </p><p>"I thowed it to him and told him to get it!" </p><p>"Yes, Rich picked it out. Rich, come to say hi to Evan." </p><p>"Hi, Evan, happy birthday! Just tho you know, Connor never thtops talking about you." </p><p>"And now Rich is leaving, goodbye! Alright, where was I? Oh, your gift. My parents picked it up a few days ago and I know that you'll love it. Happy birthday, sweetheart, I love you so much and I'll get home as soon as I can." </p><p>As the video disappeared off the screen, Jared handed Evan a small box wrapped in silver paper. </p><p>"Wow." He stared down in awe at what was inside. </p><p>There was a silver necklace, reading 'Evan x Connor: for forever' and a note Connor had left as well. </p><p>"He knew you'd like it." Cynthia beamed as he started opening the rest of his gifts. </p><p>Zoe had gotten him a book titled "Dear Ben Platt" and a new sweatshirt, a cute succulent from Alana, tickets to go see Wicked on Broadway with Jared, a new laptop from Heidi, and even a $25 gift card from the Murphy's. </p><p>"Thank you, everyone. You guys didn't even have to get me anything." He said. </p><p>"Of course we did! We're your best friends!" Alana cheered, rushing over to hug him. </p><p>"Larry, dear, would you take a group picture," Cynthia asked, handing her phone over to Larry. They gathered around Evan as Larry took the photo. "Oh Larry, dear, these came out perfect, what do you think, Evan?" </p><p>He glanced over the photo, noticing something off about it. Instead of just the six of them, there was someone behind Evan. A man with short, curly brown hair, an Air Force uniform, and a bouquet. </p><p>"Hey, stranger." </p><p>"Connor!" He screamed, jumping over the couch and into Connors's arms, making them both tumble to the ground. "I... I missed you so much." He cried. </p><p>"I missed you too, baby." Connor laughed, kissing the shorter boy's forehead. </p><p>Zoe cleared her throat. "Hey, I know we brought you here but I want a hug too." </p><p>Evan crawled off Connor as he made his way around the room to everyone, even Jared. </p><p>"Evan," he started, grabbing Evan's hands, "I'm gonna make your birthday even better." He handed him an envelope from his bag. </p><p>‘This is to certify that Connor Murphy was honorably discharged from the United States Air Force.’ </p><p>"You... You were discharged?" Connor nodded.<br/>
The room erupted in cheers at the unexpected news. Evan jumped back into his arms and wrapped his legs around Connor's waist, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. </p><p>"I'm home for good now, baby, I'm home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>